Espoir
by Toki Star
Summary: Edward aime Winry plus que tout, mais il a peur que celle-ci en aime un autre. Que ferait-il si elle en aimerait un autre, et si c'était lui qu'elle aimait et qu'ils se l'avouaient, que se passerait-il ? Winry X Eward


Voici une histoire que j'avais déjà fait que je réécris,

je crois que je vais devoir refaire pratiquement tout mes histoires car je trouve qu'ils n'ont pas d'allure lol !

Voici donc Espoir une histoire de Full Metal Alchemist avec du EdxWin 3

* * *

Titre: Espoir

-Chapitre 1-

L'union

Le ciel la nuit peut être sombre ou brillant cela dépend de la lumière de la lune, pendant cette nuit particulière celui-ci était illuminé par des milliers d'étoiles et la lune étant pleine brillait de mille feu. Sous cet astre se trouve une forêt luxuriante habité par de nombreuses espèces, mais cette soirée là, deux adolescents se sont endormis sur l'herbe après une longue journée de travail. Ils avaient décidé de relaxer dans la forêt qui est tranquille à cette heure, mais ils avaient fini par s'endormir, épuisé. Le jeune homme fini par ouvrir les yeux et s'étirer avant de regarder la jeune fille qui dormait toujours a ses côté, elle semblait fait un cauchemar car celle-ci gémissait et semblait avoir une expression de douleur dans son visage. Le cœur du jeune homme se serra lorsqu'il vit une larme couler sur la joue de la jeune fille, il alla balayer cette larme et caressa la joue de la jeune fille au passage, celle-ci sembla se calmer. L'expression sur son visage se détend et elle semblait ne plus faire se cauchemar, alors qu'il allait se coucher il entendit la jeune fille murmurer « Je t'… ». Il n'était pas certain de ce qu'elle avait prononcée, mais il croyait savoir ce qu'elle avait dit, il voulait la réveiller pour savoir se qu'elle avait dit. Lorsqu'il se sentit près a la réveiller pour lui demander il fut surpris lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux pour le regarder en souriant.

« Bonjour…en fait… Bonsoir » fit le jeune homme.

« Bonsoir… il doit être tard … ? » remarqua la jeune fille en regardant le ciel qui était illuminé par la lune et les étoiles. « Quel heure est-il ? »

« Hmm… ? »

Il regarda sa montre, puis regarda la jeune fille qui regardait toujours le ciel. Il voulait tant lui demander ce qu'elle avait dit, mais il ignorait si elle voudrait lui dit ou encore lui dire qu'elle aimait quelqu'un d'autre qu'il c'était fait il avait peur de la réponse. Entre avoir mal et ignorer il aimait mieux ignorer la réponse à cette question qui l'obsédait. Il allait repartir avec sont frère d'ici quelques jours, donc ça lui changerait les idées.

« Bientôt 21h »

« On devrait rentrer » fit la jeune fille.

Ils se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers la maison ou la jeune fille avait grandit, la grand-mère de celle-ci les accueillirent avec un grand sourire et un lait chaud. Après avoir grignoté un petit quelque chose ils allèrent se coucher.

Le Lendemain

Le soleil se lève doucement sur la ville de Resembool, les rayons traversent les rideaux de soie de la maison pour illuminer celle-ci d'une lumière naturelle. Winry se leva et se dirigea à la cuisine ou se trouvait les frères Elric qui étaient déjà entrain de déjeuner.

« Bonjour Winry ! » s'exclama le plus jeune.

« Bonjour les garçons ! » lui répondit la jeune fille en souriant.

Elle se joint aux jeunes hommes pour déjeuner, elle avait un sourire radieux qui réchauffa le cœur d'Edward. Il n'avait jamais été autant obsédé par quelque chose que la jeune fille avait dit, mais il ne voulait lui demander, il avait si peur, peur d'être déçu par ce qu'il entendrait. Il ne voulait pas non plus la perdre, mais il fallait qu'il mette les choses au claire avec elle sinon il ne pourrait pas se concentré sur se qu'il avait a fait. Il se dit qu'il lui parlerait l'après midi. Cet après midi là il prit la jeune fille à l' écart pour lui parler, elle se demandait bien pourquoi Edward voulais lui parler.

« Winry… » commença le jeune homme.

« Oui? »

« Hier lorsqu'on s'est endormit… »

« …? »

« Tu gémissais et tu parlais pendant que tu dormais et … »

Il la regarda et elle le regardait avec de grands yeux de surprise et les joues légèrement rosées de gène. Il fût surprit de la voir réagir ainsi.

« Tu vas bien ? »

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? » fit-elle tenant le bas du manteau du blond.

« Je n'ai pas très bien compris » lui répond celui-ci.

Elle le regarde les yeux plein d'eau et semble être sur le pont d'éclater en sanglot. Sont cœur se serra, il ne savait plus quoi répondre.

« Se soir nous irons nous promener dans la forêt, je veux te parler. »

« Pourquoi pas ici ? »

« Se Soir » fût la dernière chose qu'il lui dit avant de partir.

Winry fût obsédé par se qu'il voulait lui dire, elle était incapable de mettre son attention sur le travail qu'elle devait accomplir, elle voulait savoir a tout prix se qu'il voulait lui dire. Après plusieurs heures qui semblaient durer une éternité le soleil se couchait finalement. Edward vint chercher la jeune fille qui l'attendait impatiemment. Ils marchèrent dans la forêt pendant plusieurs minutes pour enfin arriver à une grand clairière ou se trouvait sur place une couverture au sol. Un ruisseau coupait le paysage en deux, mais un petit pont les reliait à la perfection. Se paysage était magnifique et semblait être un rêve, mais pourtant il était vraiment devant eux.

« Wow! » s'exclama la jeune fille. « C'est magnifique ! »

« Oui » répond-t-il simplement.

Ils finirent par s'asseoir sur la couverture qu'Edward avait placée, il semblait avoir préparé l'endroit pour qu'ils puissent discuter. Tout les peurs de la jeune fille s'étaient envolées lorsqu'elle avait vue le paysage magnifique qui se trouvait devant elle. Elle se coucha plaçant ses mains sous sa tête pour regarder le ciel illuminé comme la veille.

« Winry… je suis curieux de savoir se a quoi tu as rêvé pour avoir prononcé ses mots… » fit-il se couchant a ses côté.

Elle ne répond rien, mais elle s'assoit. Elle se plaça a quatre pattes pour changer de position, enfin c'était se que croyait Edward qui regardait toujours le ciel. Mais lorsqu'il vit le visage de la jeune fille s'approcher il réalisa se qui se passait vraiment. Elle avait déposé ses lèvres sur celle du jeune homme qui c'était figé par la surprise. Après qu'elle se soit replacée en position assise il se redressa d'un bond en regardant la jeune fille hébété.

« Je t'aime Edward » murmura-t-elle.

Elle est à genou assise sur ses pieds les mains sur ses cuisses et elle tremble, Edward sourit et s'approche d'elle doucement, lorsqu'il fût assez près d'elle il l'embrassa tendrement. Lorsqu'il brisa le baiser il la regarda en souriant rassuré, elle lui lança un sourire timide et heureux à la fois. Après cela ils ont laissés le plaisir les envahir pendant un partie de la nuit, puis finalement se sont endormit.

Le lendemain

Edward dormait encore profondément, Winry qui s'était réveillé plus tôt le regardait dormir. Elle avait eu le temps de s'habiller correctement avant de retourner contre lui. Il se réveilla après quelque minute.

« Bonjour » fit-il a moitié réveillé.

« Bonjour ! » lui répond-t-elle avec un jolie sourire.

Il s'habilla pendant que la jeune fille rangeait la couverture et les choses qu'ils avaient utilisées. Après que tout soit rangé et que le jeune homme fût correctement habillé ils retournèrent a la maison ou la grand-mère de celle-ci les accueillirent mécontente. Ils n'avaient pas donnés de nouvelles depuis la veille.

« Je suis désolé » fit le blond baissant les yeux.

« Pardon … je me suis endormie sans lui dire » murmura le frère du jeune homme.

« C'est pas grave Al! » fit la jeune fille. « On a dormit a la belle étoile Ed et moi.

« Vous auriez dû me le dire! » s'écria Mamie Pinako. « J'était morte d'inquiétude. »

« Pardon » soupirèrent Edward et Winry.

Cette journée fût longue et douloureuse parce que la grand-mère de la jeune fille voulait leur faire regretter de ne pas lui avoir dit qu'ils dormiraient à la belle étoile. Ils travaillèrent dure toute la journée, à la fin de celle-ci ils allèrent se coucher épuisé. Quelques jours plus tard les deux frères quittèrent Resembool pour une longue mission de plusieurs mois.

3 mois plus tard

Mamie Pinako était inquiète car cela faisait déjà plusieurs mois que sa petite-fille était malade. Winry décida donc d'aller voir un médecin pour rassurer sa grand-mère. Elle était partie tôt le matin et revient juste avant que le soleil ne soit complètement couché. Elle entra dans la maison et se prend un grand verre d'eau quand sa grand-mère arrive dans l'embrasure de la porte.

« Alors Winry? » fit la grand-mère. « Tu es malade ? »

« Non… » fit-elle regardant le verre entre ses mains. « En fait…je suis… »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Enceinte… »

« Ah ! Ce n'est pas si grave alors… » fit-elle avant de partir pour s'arrêter aussitôt net. « Attend…tu es ENCEINTE ?! »

« Oui… »

« Comment est-ce que tu peut être enceinte ... ? »

Winry ne répond rien et frotte son ventre en souriant. Mamie Pinako se rend bien conte qu'elle semble heureuse de porter cet enfant.

« Le père… est-ce Edward ? » fit l'ainée.

« Oui… je vais devoir lui faire une surprise lorsqu'ils vont revenir. »

« Espérons qu'il ne va pas être fâché.

« Je n'y avait pas pensée… »

Winry eu un moment de panique, mais sa grand-mère était la pour la rassurer. S'il avait faire cela il devait se douter que cette option était envisageable. Winry du se dire que sa grand-mère avait raison, il devait bien se douter que cela arriverait. Elle fini par oublier cette pensée et s'occupa d'elle-même. Winry avait rejoint Hawkeye afin de pouvoir contacter Edward, mais celle-ci ne pouvais pas lui dire ou celui-ci se trouvait car sont frère et lui se déplaçait beaucoup, elle dût donc se résigner à le rejoindre et dût donc attendre que celui-ci la contacte elle savait que ça pouvait être long avant d'avoir des nouvelles, mais elle ne voulait pas que tout le monde sois au courant. Deux mois passèrent et elle n'avait eu aucun téléphone du jeune homme, elle décida donc de rejoindre Hawkeye afin de lui demander à se qu'elle dise à Edward de contacter Winry le plus rapidement possible.

* * *

Voici le premier chapitre d'Espoir, j'espère qu'il vous a plu... je sais qu'il y a des erreurs de structure de phrase, de verbes et tout mais bon =3= je fais de mon mieux ;)

Bisoux à la prochaine fois ! 3

Toki Star


End file.
